


A Free Canvas

by barns_bucky



Series: Tumblr Inspired [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, M/M, Pre-War, Prompt Fill, Skinny!Steve, preserum!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The paint's supposed to go where?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Free Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Just 'nother prompt that I'm finally FILLING after neglecting for awhile.

“The paint’s supposed to go  _where_?” Bucky stared open mouthed at the blonde.

“On you.”

The brunette ran a hand through his short hair, staring at the smaller boy standing in front of him with various jars of paint scattered across the floor. Although he was uncomfortable with the idea of his body being used as a canvas, he also didn’t want to deny the boy. “Alright, fine, but if this doesn’t wash off, then you owe me.”

“It’ll wash off, don’t worry ‘bout that, Buck.”

With a slight roll of his eyes, he tugged his t-shirt off and tossed it to the floor. “Yeah, whatever.” He shook his head slightly, “Where d’ya want me?”

“Jus’ sit in that chair over there,” motioned the blonde.

Nodding, he shuffled over to the wooden chair and plopped himself down, huffing out a sigh.

* * *

 

Steve only managed to get in fifteen minutes of paint time before Bucky began fidgeting, hating to be seated for so long. “Jus’ lemme sketch this then you can do whatever, Buck.”

The brunette looked down at his arm which was coated in paint before straining to glance back where the blonde had painted his back. “I hope you know that you’re gonna have to wash my back off.”

“I know, I know.”

Bucky hummed quietly to himself as he waited as patiently as he could for Steve to finish his sketch. To him, it seemed as if three years had passed before Steve finally announced that he was finished. “Lemme see,” he stretched for Steve’s small sketchbook.

“You sure? ’S not that good,” the smaller boy mumbled beneath his breath.

“I’m sure.” With a bit more reassurance, Steve finally handed over his sketch and Bucky was shocked. There wasn’t as much detail in it as the rest of his sketches; it was simply a rough draft, one he’d go back and finish later, to add finishing touches to.

“Told ya, it’s not that good.”

At this, Bucky looked up at Steve with a frown firmly etched into his face. “Hey, don’t talk like that or it won’t ever be good.” He glanced back down at the sketch before passing it back to Steve. “Think I could keep it when your finished?”

Bucky didn’t miss the way that Steve lit up like a fucking Christmas tree when he asked this. “Sure, Buck.”

“Now... let’s go get this paint off of me.”

* * *

 

They did eventually get the paint off, to Bucky’s relief, but his skin was as red as a tomato afterward and sensitive. In the end, Bucky declared that his skin would no longer be available as a free canvas.

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say, if you like my writing and would like a prompt filled by me [doesn't necessarily have to be for Stucky] then just pop me an ask via @barns-bucky or wintxr-soldixr on tumblr.


End file.
